


Won’t Hurt a Bit

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris thinks something’s a little off with Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won’t Hurt a Bit

Chris stumbled wearily out of the bar, swiping the back of one large hand across his eyes as he did so. Even though he hadn’t had much to drink, he could still feel the effects of the alcohol, anyway, spirits fizzing through his veins and settling deep in a low burn in his abdomen. He turned left, and walked slowly down the night-dark street, yawning widely, eyes half closed with the force of it. 

Somewhere far off into the distance, he could hear music; Chris assumed that it was coming from a nearby club, pouring music as freely as it did its drinks, entertaining the masses long into the early hours of the morning. He checked his watch, and found that it was still 11pm, early enough to catch a couple of hours in the club without disturbing the following day’s shoot. 

He took a left turn, following the direction of the music into a mostly abandoned alleyway. The only denizens in the darkened space were the odd rat and night-stalking cats that skittered past Chris’ feet and sent him stepping out of their collective paths. 

“Chris,” hissed a sudden voice from nearby.

Chris stopped in his tracks, hand half raised as though ready to wave at or to shake hands with someone unseen. His eyes shifted through the shadows, yet could see no one there; it was too dark in the alleyway to make out more than a few feet ahead of him. 

“Yeah?” he answered, too loudly, too startled into the silence.

For a moment, he thought he’d recognised the voice, thought that it sounded like Tom’s voice, tight English tones saying his name in the familiar way. 

“Come a few steps further,” hissed the voice, and Chris frowned in suspicion.

“Tom, that you, mate?” he asked, walking forward, frown still creasing his brow. 

The other man huffed, as though that should have been obvious and stepped out of the shadows, almost directly into Chris’ path. Even though the frame was familiar, skinnier than Chris himself was yet almost as tall, Chris ducked backwards anyway, startled by something he knew was impossible. For one all too brief moment, he’d thought he’d seen a red sheen to Tom’s eyes, bright light diffusing the cold blue he was used to, shining from within Tom’s gaze in an impossible manner. Then Tom blinked and the effect was gone; Tom’s eyes were blue again. Chris offered the other man a grin, deciding that all was safe where Tom was concerned. 

“You alright?” he asked, as he closed the distance between them, standing a little too close as was his wont.

He placed a hand upon Tom’s shoulder and felt the coolness of the other man’s skin, even through Tom’s shirt and jacket. Chris frowned and decided he was more drunk than he’d first imagined. 

“Yes, I’m good, thank you,” Tom said, proving that despite his sudden weirdness, he was as polite as he ever was. “And how are you, Chris?” 

“Drunk, I think,” Chris replied, scratching one hand through his hair in an air of bafflement. 

“You’d best go back to your hotel. You have a long day shooting tomorrow,” Tom advised him, smiling without ever opening his mouth.

Chris frowned at that; even Tom’s smile was strange that night. Tom was hardly ever seen without a wide and happy grin, that showed teeth; never did he merely give a close lipped smile, except when he was perhaps in character as Loki. 

“You okay?” he asked, again.

“I am fine,” Tom replied, sounding baffled. “Are you? Are you going to be fine tomorrow?” 

“I think so,” Chris replied, with a long, slow blink of confusion. “Won’t you be there?”

“You know that I won’t be filming any scenes as Loki for another couple of days,” Tom replied, not unkindly. “My next shoot is a night shoot.” 

“Right,” Chris replied, thinking that he knew that already. “How comes you keep getting night shoots, these days, anyway?” 

“Loki’s in a dark place right now,” was all the answer Tom gave. 

“Right,” Chris said, slowly, wondering why he was having so much trouble focussing.

He knew it wasn’t merely the drink talking; there was something else, something just out of reach that he couldn’t quite pin down and examine. Something was definitely wrong with Tom. 

“I’d best go,” Chris said, with an exaggerated yawn. “I think I’ll have an early night. Gotta be fresh with Thor tomorrow.” 

Tom hummed, but didn’t immediately step out of Chris’ way. Instead, he stepped closer still, effectively trapping Chris against the far wall. Chris could feel the cool brickwork sticking against the heated expanse of his t shirt covered back. While the coolness wasn’t unpleasant, the way that Tom was leaning against him was more than a little unsettling. He laid a hand against Tom’s back and cleared his throat forcefully.

“Tom,” he said, carefully, as the other man leant in to sniff his throat. “Tom.” 

Tom hummed again and the sound vibrated against Chris’ neck, sending shivers shooting through his spine.

“Tom, mate, come on, now,” Chris said, a slight chuckle off-setting the alarm he could hear in his own voice. 

Tom leant away, yet he didn’t step out of Chris’ personal space. Chris swallowed, an exaggerated gesture that made his throat bob wildly. Tom grinned then, that familiar flash of teeth and crinkled eyes that Chris was so familiar with. Chris couldn't stop staring however; for one brief moment, he’d thought he’d seen fangs in Tom’s mouth. He blinked and swiped a hand over his eyes and swallowed again.

“Don’t be frightened,” Tom said. “This won’t hurt a bit.” 

Chris didn’t have the time to question his friend; instead, he inhaled, mere moments before Tom struck, sinking fangs into Chris’ neck and Chris knew no more.


End file.
